A Waste of Space
by MorgieSan
Summary: Kate and Maddy attend their high school reunion.


Notes: I was inspired by Stana Katic. The bolded portions were written by Holly. I hope you guys don't mind a little bit of potty mouth Beckett. XD If any of you have seen Daria, please imagine our anti-hero as Charles "Up-Chuck" Ruttheimer the Third. If you haven't seen Daria... Go watch it.

Disclaimers: I don't own Castle or Stana's tweet. But I did make up this awful guy, so if you hate me for him, my apologies.

* * *

><p>Kate sighed into her drink and glanced around the crowded room; making notes on where the exits were, assessing possible threats, and trying to get eyes on Madison Queller. She hadn't planned on coming to their class reunion, but Maddy twisted her arm. That's how Katherine Beckett found her self standing in the corner of the conference room sipping her vodka tonic.<p>

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Are you officially stalking me now, Castle?" Kate asked, refusing to let him know how his proximity was getting to her.

"Hardly, I was invited by this cop I know. She's pretty cool, I think you'd like her," he whispered, leaning against the wall next to her.

"Funny. Did you see Maddy anywhere? It's her fault I'm even here, and I'd hate to bail before ever saying hello to her."

"You'd never hear the end of it?" he asked, and smirked when she nodded her affirmation. "I didn't see her on my way in. Did you know your student council president was a bit of a Richard Castle fan? She didn't seem to care one bit that I didn't actually graduate in your class. One signed book was all it took."

"Didn't have to use your masculine wiles to woo her?" she teased, relaxing into his side.

"Only one girl here that I am interested in wooing." He cut his eyes toward her and watched the blush creep up her cheeks. "Oh, and there she is now. Madison!" he yelled, waving his arms at the familiar blonde.

Kate scowled and whacked his arm.

"I was talking about you, you know," he offered, dropping his voice to a volume meant only for her. "Just had to rib you a little. I wouldn't be your partner if I didn't."

"Cute, Castle, very cute," she deadpanned, taking another sip of her vodka tonic. She greeted Maddy with a hug. "Okay, we saw each other, I'm leaving now."

"No way, Becks. This party just got started. Ricky, go get me something good and boozy. The more alcohol the better!"

"On it! You need another Kate? Scratch that, you need two." Rick trotted off twoards the bar leaving Kate and Maddy to catch up.

"Did you see Zane over there? Mr. Basketball has let himself go. What an absolute pity, and to think I let him in my pants," Maddy sighed, slumping against the wall. "You know what sucks most about this? We got exceptionally hotter, and and these people just... did not."

**Kate shook her head as she rolled her eyes. Same old Maddy.** "You're horrible."

**"I'm right," Madison smirked**

"Whatever," Kate replied, watching her old classmates break off into their same old cliques.

**"So what's with Rick?" Madison watched as he balanced three drinks while making his way back to them.**

"You mean the boy I stole from you? Oh God, Maddy... is that Maynard? That little cretin from AP Bio who would grab your ass every time you looked away? He... changed."

**Madison squinted to get a better look at the guy. "Oh my God it is!"**

"When did he get so human? I mean, he's actually kind of cute now, maybe?" Kate cocked her head to one side and gave him a once, twice, and thrice over.

**"Dibs!" Madison stammered before Kate could finish her thought. "Hey you've already got a writer." Maddy defended.**

"You are calling dibs on Maynard Preston? He was the bane of your existence in high school. If I recall correctly the exact phrase you used to use was, 'That pretentious creeper is going to get his fucking ass kicked one day, and I'll be the first in line.'

**"Yeah but look at him now," Maddy smiled. "Maybe he's changed. I'm gonna go talk with him."**

"You do that. You go right ahead and do that while I stay over and avoid the little shit."

**Madison stuck her tongue out at Kate as she made her way across the room to Maynard.**

Kate shook her head **as she shifted her attention back to Rick. **He was skillfully dodging the more spry members of the cheerleading squad as he made his way back towards her, at least he was until Debbie Winnaker latched on. Their drinks went tumbling and he was left fearing for his life.

"I should probably go and help him," she mumbled to herself, but then decided against it. A flustered Castle was all kinds of good blackmail material.

**Madison stood in front of the former little cretin that Maynard used to be as a smile made its way out. "Maynard! How have you been?"**

"You would be?" he asked, sticking a hand out to shake.

**Madison's smile instantly fell. "It's Madison. You know we were in AP Bio together senior year..." She let her voice trail off hoping he would remember.**

"Oh right, the blonde with the nice rack. You look good. How have you been?"

**Maddy scowled. Of course he would remember that part. "I'm good," she said through semi-clenched teeth. Taking a deep breath she continued. "What have you been up too? You don't look like the same Maynard from high school."**

"Making millions does that to you. I run a fortune five-hundred web company now, we power a little social networking site you may have heard of: Rumblr. We keep track of all the rumblings from the fringes of society. The 'whats about to be hot' and what's not anymore..." he trailed off, eyeing her tailored skirt and slingback pumps.

**Maddy squared her shoulders slightly as she watched Maynard take in her appearance. **

"Where's that chick you used to run around with? The one with the legs that went on forever. What was her name? Kathy? That chick was hot."

**"You mean Kate?" Madison asked as her face contorted in disbelief.**

"That might be it. I mean, if she was the one who was always attached at your hip. Is she still a hottie? Tell me she's still a hottie. I was hoping for a little bow chicka wow wow tonight, you know what I mean?" he leered, giving her an exagerrated wink.

**Madison rolled her eyes. It couldn't be possible for Maynard to still be a cretin. He changed so much.** Just not where it counted.

"So, is she here?" He looked around the room for Kate.

**Maddy sighed and pointed over to where Kate was. This was the second time that Kate had taken a boy from her.**

Kate smirked as Rick finally escaped Debbie's clutches and went back for new drinks. She'd never seen one person quite so uncomfortable, and she had_ lived _with Debbie. She caught sight of Maddy giving her a muderous glare and frowned in response.

**Maddy broke her glare from Kate and walked **over to the far corner to pout.

Kate had pushed away from the wall to go after her when the cretin came over. "Well, hello there pretty lady. Even better than I remember." Maynard licked his lips and let his eyesight settle onto the swell of her breasts.

She cursed her low-cut top and edged away from him. "Excuse me," she muttered, looking for an escape.

"Woah, woah, woah, come on now," he protested, jumping back into her path, "We haven't seen each other in so long! I thought we could catch up. Maybe I could buy you a drink?"

"No thanks." She again tried to go around him. "Go buy yourself an island and live on it," she thought to herself.

"Don't be like that baby, come on." Maynard once again cut into her path, and this time he made the mistake of laying his hands on her. He grabbed her arm to slow her progress.

"Hands off. Now." She pulled her arm away and squared her body against him, ready to lay him out if he tried anything else.

"Woah, okay, baby, I'm sorry." Maynard held his hands up. "No touching, I got it."

"I'm not your baby," she all but growled.

"Rrrrr, fiesty! Just how I like 'em!" he purred, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

Kate grabbed his arm and spun him around effectively twisting the arm around behind his back and hissed in his ear, "What part of hands off was unclear you disgusting little prick?"

"Everyone wants a piece of me Sweet-cheeks, and you are no exception. Hell, your little friend Madison, the one with the great tits, she was all over me. Name your price."

"Fuck off," she spat, giving his arm one good jerk, coming to just this side of dislocating it, before pushing him away from her.

"I'd rather fuck you."

"And I'd rather you stopped hitting on my girlfriend thanks, she said no. So leave," Rick responded cooly, stepping close to Kate and putting his arm around her. "Pro-tip, never sexually harrass a cop. They can arrest you."

**Maddy watched as Rick walked up to Kate and Maynard. He seemed to be protecting her and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Now Kate was the center of attention for the two guys that she has attempted to date.** Her eyebrow shot into her hairline when she saw Kate actually snarl at Maynard and Rick grip her tightly to restrain her. Had she really doubted her girl's intentions? Maddy knew when she was wrong, and as much as she hated the taste of crow she knew she needed to eat it now and go back over to what was quickly becoming a war zone. With her spidey-sense tingling she quick-stepped her way through the crowds and got between Maynard and Kate right before the brunette ripped his ear off.

"You little shit, I swear to God you are so lucky I don't have my handcuffs right now. You skeeze ball!"

"Kinky," Maynard replied, leering once more.

"Get lost, dweeb. I'm sure some of the girls from the cheerleading squad would be delighted to service you tonight. I hear Caitlyn gives a mean blowjob." Maddy was seething, she'd actually doubted Kate on this one. "You are still the biggest waste of space ever Maynard Preston. Mark Zuckerburg is more likeable than you are, and that dude is an asshole."

"You're kind of a bitch. Anyone ever told you that?"

"Go to hell, and soak your pants in gasoline before you leave," Maddie said, her voice dangerously cold.

"Whatever." Maynard winked at Kate and strolled back out to the party.

"There are not enough showers in the world." Kate shook her head and stepped closer to Rick. "I can't belive you wanted to make little Maynard babies."

"Shut up, Kate," Maddy grinned, giving her friend a playful shove.


End file.
